roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Pattillo
Jack Shannon Pattillo is a independent filmmaker and actor, and an employee of Rooster Teeth. He works for Achievement Hunter, a sub-company of Rooster Teeth Productions. Jack also works with Achievement Hunter, which he co-created and manages, with Geoff Ramsey. Achievement Hunter videos aim to help gamers earn achievements on the Xbox 360 video game system, and occasionally the achievement equivalent on other systems. The series usually stays up to date with the latest games and focuses on the most difficult or confusing achievements to get. Since then, Jack has become an internet celebrity, regularly showing up at conventions like PAX and Comic-Con. Jack's jobs are to help moderate the Achievement Hunter Website, make the site look as good as possible and also to edit the videos for Achievement Hunter to make sure that the content is funny and useful. Jack and Geoff both created a game through Halo: Reach's Forge mode called Achievement HORSE, simliar to the basketball game horse, when it was too hot outside to play actual basketball. This series comes out every Wednesday. Gamers send in maps they create, and a clip of how to complete it, and Jack and Geoff compete in them. The first to complete the map wins while the other loses. The loser gains a letter ( e.g Jack wins round one , Geoff gets the letter H). The loser overall is the person to have lost 5 rounds first completing the word "horse". Sometimes time restraints force Jack and Geoff to play a quicker version, and the game is changed to PIG. Jack has hosted the Achievement Horse One Handed Edition, along with Michael Jones, where a bunch of people from the company played a Horse race map with one hand and had three chances to complete the race map. Eventually, more people in the company stared joining in, and yearly knockout tournaments are now held by Jack. Kerry, aka Dragonface, won the first, and Burnie beat him in the final to claim the second. In addition to Achievement Horse, Jack and Geoff started the very popular Halo: Reach Fails of the Weak series. Here, fans can send in funny or interesting video clips containg gameplay footage, fails, or glitches from Halo: Reach. Each Friday, Jack and Geoff organize a montage of fails and narrate them with their usual antics. The series had it's 100th episode on August 17, 2012, and has also developed into a large YouTube channel which takes clips from any game, with Jack and Geoff compiling the best every month. He also frequently records with the Drunk Tank crew and Jack co-hosts the Achievement Hunter Weekly Update, or AWHU for short . In AHWU Jack talks about gaming news and rumours, while Geoff discusses new releases and achievements, while all the Achievement Hunter crew try to create distractions. Along with Achievement Hunter, Jack occasionally appears on Red Vs. Blue. In Red Vs. Blue Season Nine, Jack voice acted as Murphy, who is a minor supporting character. Jack's gamertag is JackP, as viewed in the Let's play videos. His pig, in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 27, was named Taco. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Staff